Shot Blocking
by Isiah02
Summary: The Chipmunks and the Chipettes pull pranks on each other. How far will they all go? Will they go over the limit? CGI version.
1. A Relationship Gone Crazy

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo.**

 **Isiah: And welcome to this funny idea for a story of mine called Shot Blocking. Basically, what I'm making it mean is when you pull a prank on someone.**

 **Tom: It'll be real funny. Just trust us.**

 **Isiah: We know that we're making such great time on Adventure in the Kingdom but we'll update that next.**

 **Tom: Also before we begin, there will be some characters talking in bold letters. That means that they're talking in narrative mode. We hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Alvin: You see, this whole shot blocking thing has gone too far. Nobody even knows how it started. Me and my brothers are saying the Chipettes started it and they're saying the Chipmunks started it.**

Brittany was at school talking to some friends of hers.

"So, who are you girls asking to the dance, this weekend," she asked one of her friends.

"I've been thinking that I should ask-" her friend was cut off when a bucket full of water landed on Brittany's head making her gasp realizing that she was wet. Alvin suddenly ran up to her and said, "Shot blocking!" He then ran off leaving a very wet Brittany.

"Ooh, I can't believe he did that," she yelled. "He even got my hair wet! I COULD JUST KILL HIM!"

* * *

 **Brittany: You know, it's really sad. Because us groups use to be best friends. Now for some reason which has something to do with those sneaky Chipmunks, we just shot block each other.**

"Sure, whatever," she said answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Brittany," a certain voice by the name of Dave said on the other line.

"Oh, hi Dave," Brittany said losing her annoyance quickly. "How's your trip going?"

"It's going pretty fine," Dave said. "Can I speak to Alvin for a minute?"

"Sure," Brittany said as she was going to call for Alvin. But suddenly an idea formed in her head. "As a matter of fact, Dave, I'm sorry," she said as she went back to the phone. "Alvin's not here."

"What? Where is he," Dave asked.

"Last night he went out with some of his friends," Brittany said. "They went partying, and he came home late. And at school, he got caught sleeping in class and is in detention."

"Okay. I'm gonna have a talk with him," Dave said a little sternly as he hung up the phone. Brittany let out a smirk and a chuckle as she said, "Oh Alvie. Pick up your phone."

"Alright, alright," Alvin said as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID which read Dave on it and answered it.

"Hey, Dave," Alvin said.

"WHO WERE YOU PARTYING WITH LAST NIGHT YOU DISOBEDIENT SON OF A BITCH," Dave yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What," Alvin asked confused. Then he suddenly knew who was behind this. He turned to the door to where Brittany was at.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BITCH," Brittany yelled victoriously as she slammed the door and jumped on her bed laughing. "One for Brit."

* * *

 **Alvin: Sometimes, things can get real crazy.**

Brittany was in the park talking to some guy she met at the mall. She heard rumors that he was the most cutest boy in school.

"I heard the rumors and I thought I get the nerve to ask you out on a date Saturday night," Brittany said to the guy by the name of Jimmy.

"Where do you wanna go," he asked.

"I was thinking maybe to this sweet club Downtown," Brittany said not noticing Alvin walking over to her with one of her skirts.

"Excuse me," Alvin said as he raised up the skirt. "You left your skirt in my bedroom."

"What," Brittany said shocked as what Alvin said caught Jimmy's attention. "Oh my God, you are disgusting," he said getting up from the bench running away.

"Wait! Jimmy," Brittany yelled before turning to Alvin.

"Shot blocking," Alvin said with a huge grin as he threw the skirt at Brittany's face and ran away. "Alvin, you son of a bitch," Brittany said as she got a tight grip on her skirt that was thrown at her."I got something for your ass. Oh I got something for you. Alvin the Chipmunk."

 **Shot Blocking. Who's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: This wasn't too much of a bad start. Wouldn't you agree, Tom?**

 **Tom: Yeah, it was kinda funny.**

 **Isiah: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Simon and Jeanette are up next. And it might be better than Alvin and Brittany. So look out for that.**

 **Tom: Until then, everyone. As always, please review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. Adventure in the Kingdom will be continued soon. You guys went crazy with the reviews on that. Keep up the great work and please do the same thing to this story. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you give us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Nerd Shot Blocking

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up everyone?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking! You guys put up a good deal with the reviews, so we're gonna continue the story.**

 **Tom: Yeah. The first chapter you guys found funny. We did too.**

 **Isiah: Here is chapter 2 of Shot Blocking. Simon and Jeanette. Here we go.**

* * *

 **Last time**

"I got something for your ass," Brittany said. "Oh I've got something for you. Alvin the Chipmunk."

 **Jeanette: Okay. I'll admit. Alvin did pretty good with that prank. He may be the King of Shot Blocking, but I'm the Princess. And my enemy is a certain blue clad chipmunk.**

Simon was in his room with one of his nerd friends studying.

"Ready to study," Simon asked his friend, Jack.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Jack said. "What should we study for first?"

"I was thinking..." Simon was interrupted by Jeanette with a water bottle in her paw. "Oh, hi, Simon," she said.

"Hey, Jeanette," Simon said. "What's that in your paw?"

"Oh, this? It's good old grape juice. In a water bottle," Jeanette said. "Dave told me to give it to you for that mouth fungus you have."

"AWW, HELL NO," Jack yelled as he quickly got up and ran out the room going for the door. "Wait! Jack," Simon yelled for Jack to come back but to no avail.

"I'm gonna just leave this here," Jeanette said setting the bottle on the floor. "That's what you get, bitch. Two for Jeanette." After that last sentence, Jeanette left Simon in the room closing the door.

 **Simon: Ooh, Jeanette. You little sneaky munk. But I heard some rumors that you were clumsy. Let's see how clumsy you are.**

Jeanette was in the living room playing a video game. She was watching one of the cut scenes.

Please don't make me have to fight another boss battle," she said setting the controller on the couch. "I really don't want to fight another one."

Behind the couch was a blue clad chipmunk with a bowl of blueberries. His plan was to distract Jeanette by pouring the strawberries on top of Jeanette. He climbed up the couch real slowly and began pouring the blueberries on top of the purple clad Chipette making her yell and suddenly let her clumsiness get the best of her by falling off the couch. Luckily, nothing on her hurt.

Simon laughed as he got to where Jeanette was sitting at and picked up the controller. "Shot blocking," he said victoriously as he scurried off the couch and ran up the stairs.

"I see how it is, Simon," Jeanette said getting up. "I see how you wanna play it. And you better give me back that controller! Right now!"

 **Jeanette: I'll admit. You do have skills...for a chipmunk who has a thing with blue. But me? Hehehe, I have a thing with Saints Flow. Let's see how you can handle it. Smart one.**

Simon and a few of his friends from the Chess Club were in the backyard of the Seville household having a hangout. They were talking for a moment when Jeanette came out with some drinks.

"Hi, guys," Jeanette said.

"Hey, Jeanette," Simon and the other guys said. Jeanette sat down and gave everyone the drinks. She then decided to do a cheers before letting Simon drink his version of shot blocking.

"To friendship, Simon," Jeanette said with a smirk.

"Yep. To friendship," Simon said as he and the others touched their drinks together. Then afterwards, everyone took a sip of their drinks. After Simon set his drink down, Jeanette asked ,"How does it taste, Simon?"

"This is really good," he responded. "What kind of drink is-" He was cut off when he fell on his back knocked out.

"Oh my God," one of the Chess Club Members yelled. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's fine," Jeanette said getting up with the others. "You guys should really go now. I'll take care of him." She then took everyone inside the house leaving a knocked out Simon.

Two hours later...

Simon woke up in his bedroom on his bed feeling dizzy. When he sat up he saw three note cards on his body. He picked them up one by one.

 _That's what_

 _You get_

 _Bitch_

"You purple clad motherlover," Simon said as he threw the notes on the floor. "Okay, Jeanette. I've got something for your ass. Oh, yeah. I've got something for you. Jeanette the Chipette."

 **Shot Blocking. Who's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: We wanna give a special shout out to our new friend BlueWolfBat. He gave me some ideas on what ideas I can use. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Adventure in the kingdom will be continued soon.**

 **Tom: Everyone, please review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. This story is funny as heck. I can't wait 'till we update the next one. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Youngest Shot Blocking

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking! I know what you guys are thinking. "Guys, I thought you guys were gonna update Adventure in the Kingdom next." We said it'll be continued soon. Probably after this chapter.**

 **Tom: We haven't forgotten about how you guys went crazy with the reviews. We still remember.**

 **Isiah: But we're continuing this because you guys showed a lot of love for the second chapter. So we gotta do at least one more chapter of this before we go back to Adventure in the Kingdom.**

 **Tom: Hope you guys enjoy it. Last time it was Simon and Jeanette. Guess who's next. Theodore and Eleanor. Have fun.**

* * *

 **Previously on Shot Blocking**

"I've got something for your ass," Simon said. "Oh yeah. I've got something for you. Jeanette the Chipette."

 **Theodore: Hahahaha! You think that little trick was something? Well, have I got a treat for you people. I'm gonna show you, and a certain green clad Chipette what it means to prank someone.**

Eleanor was getting in her bed to go to sleep. She got in the covers, turned off the light, and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, her covers were being taken off of her quickly catching her attention. She opened her eyes and looked at the bed sheet which had a little bump on it.

"AHH! GHOST," Eleanor yelled as she moved away from the bed sheet. But it turned out to be a trick when a certain green clad chipmunk came from in front of her smiling.

"That's what you get, bitch," Theodore said. "Four for Theo!" He then went back into the covers.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play it, Theodore," Eleanor asked. "That's the way you wanna play it?! AND YOU'RE IN MY DAMN BED?!"

 **Eleanor: Wow, Theodore. I'm impressed. You got me with your own fear. The bed sheet ghost thing. And you violated my sleeping space and everything. How sick. But between you and me...I'm sicker.**

Theodore was in the bathroom taking a shower when Eleanor snuck in and asked, "Theodore. Can you please pass me the soap?"

"Sure, Eleanor," Theodore said getting the soap. But Eleanor kicked Theodore in his butt making him fly outta the shower. "Eleanor opened the curtain with a smile on her face.

"That's what you get, bitch," Eleanor yelled victoriously.

"ELEANOR," Theodore said annoyed.

"What's wrong," Eleanor asked somewhat calm. "The water's not cold."

Theodore sighed at what Eleanor did. Then Eleanor spoke again. "Four for you. Four for me. No peaking," she said as she closed the curtain.

 **Theodore: I'm sort of shocked right now, Eleanor. I never knew you could violate someone's naked space and all that. You really are sick. But let's see how sick you can really be.**

Eleanor was in the kitchen cooking. Everyone else was sleep so she decided to cook something right quick before going to sleep. She was making a grilled cheese. While she was cooking, Theodore dressed up as Simone came jumping on the kitchen counter.

"Simone? How did you get in here," Eleanor asked. "And how did you gain all that weight?"

"The window," Theodore said in a French like voice.

"But it's locked," Eleanor said.

"Not anymore," Theodore said raising up a hammer. That caught Eleanor's attention quickly.

"Why would you do that," Eleanor asked scare knowing that Dave would have a fit if he sees the window broke.

"Because I have to do something," Theodore said as he said down.

Eleanor was confused and decided to ask," What are you trying to do?"

"Wait a minute," Theodore said having Eleanor catch his attention real angry like as he stood up. He took a crap on the counter. "There we go," he said.

"OH MY GOD, SIMONE," Eleanor yelled angrily. "YOU ARE DISGUSTING! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Because Theo told me to," Theodore said. "And he told me to tell you something. That's what. You get. Bitch! Five for Theodore." Theodore then jumped off the counter and scurried away leaving a very angry Eleanor.

"Ooh, Simone, what the HELL would you do that for," Eleanor said looking at then chipmunk who ran away. "Ooh, Theodore! I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOUR ASS! I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOUR ASS!"

 **Shot Blocking. Who's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: Ooh, go Theodore! Pranking Eleanor crapping on the counter just like he did the couch in the first Alvin and the Chipmunks movie. We hope you guys are enjoying this story. And yes, we will update Adventure in the Kingdom next.**

 **Tom: Yeah, but in the meantime, please remember to review nicely. As always, flames are not allowed. This story is a kick-ass funny story. See y'all later. We love you guys. Thanks for the support given to us every day. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. First Timer Shot Blocking

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo, what's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking! This story is doing really well if you ask me. Not as well as Adventure in the Kingdom, but it's well.**

 **Tom: Yeah. Thanks for the reviews and everything. Let's continue on to chapter four of Shot Blocking.**

 **Isiah: Here we go!**

* * *

Previously on Shot Blocking

"Ooh, Theodore," Eleanor said in anger. "I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOUR ASS! I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOUR ASS!"

 **Ian: Hahahaha! Wow, Theodore. You're really nothing to mess with. But I'm afraid I can be part of this game. It's too childish. So, please leave Uncle Ian outta this.**

Ian was out front of his house porch with Zoe having a conversation.

I appreciate you making me famous," Zoe said.

"Hey, I try my best," Ian said. "How about we go somewhere tonight?"

"Sure. I would love that," Zoe said as she leaned in for a hug. Ian leaned in also and hugged Zoe back. Just then, Dave came from in his house with a baby in a arms.

"Hey, Ian. This is the third time some random girl came up here and brought a baby with her," Dave said giving Ian the baby. "And you say you gotta pay your child support. C'mon, man, I know you failed to work with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes but that shouldn't stop you from taking care of your kids." Dave then walked over to his car leaving Ian with the baby in his arms. "What the hell," Ian said confused. "This isn't mine!"

Zoe looked at Ian with a concerned look. "And you told me that you had no kids with you," she said as she got up and walked over to her car and drove off. Dave on the other hand came back to Ian and said, "That's what you get, bitch. And that's five for Davey!" He then went back to his car and drove off.

 **Ian: Okay, Dave. I warned you to leave me out of this. But now, you're gonna feel my version of Shot Blocking.**

Dave and Claire were at the Seville house relaxing on the couch. They were going on a date.

"You know, you're so romantic," Claire said.

"Hey. A brother does aim to play," Dave said wrapping his arm around Claire's back. Suddenly, their romantic moment was interrupted by Ian walking into the living room with headphones on.

"Hey, Dave," Ian said taking off the headphones. "The pharmacy's on the phone. They said something about diabetes in your medication."

"WHAT," Claire yelled karate chopping Dave in his throat making him cough and cover up his throat. "You little bastard!"

"What the actual fuck, man," Dave said in between coughs. Ian smiled and put the headphone's back on.

"That's what. You get. B- B- B- Ba- BITCH," Ian said as he walked out of the house. "Six for Ian."

"Oh, you insane in the brain asshole," Dave said as he passed out on the couch.

 **Dave: Oh, okay. See, I thought you knew better than to try your luck against me. But you see, you're like a little kid. You don't know when to stop, unless you learn from everyone else.**

Ian was in his house sitting on his couch with his new dog that he brought from the pet store. "Well, with a dog as good as you, you shouldn't be waiting on your last owner," he said. "Your last owner should be waiting on you. But, I won't tell them if you won't." He then began to pet his dog until he felt something that was really uncomfortable on the dog's back making him stop.

"Why'd you stop," Lucky from Dr. Dolittle asked sitting up. Ian screamed jumping off the couch and backing away from the dog. Just then, Dave came into the living room from the kitchen.

"That's what you get, bitch," Dave said with a grin on his face. "Six for Dave."

"Well, I can handle the both of you," Lucky said making Ian get up and run upstairs in fear. Dave on the other hand kept his grin and said, "Well, I hope you like to be petted, because I'm a first timer." He then sat on the couch with the dog in his lap petting him on his head.

 **Shot Blocking. Who's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow, what a baby Ian is.**

 **Tom: Right.**

 **Isiah: Guys, we hope you guys are enjoying this story. Alvin and Brittany round 2 will be in the next chapter. Adventure in the Kingdom will be continued next. And like we said before, a new Chipmunks story is under works. So look out for that.**

 **Tom: Please remember to review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. Adventure in the Kingdom will be continued soon like Isiah said. This story is funny as hell. We were gonna update yesterday, but it rained where we live at, so we had to update today. We're gonna hope that it doesn't rain tomorrow. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. Alvin and Brittany School Shot Blocks

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Hello!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking! You guys are doing a great job with the reviews on this story. Same goes for Adventure in the Kingdom. Keep up the good work.**

 **Tom: We've read all the reviews on our stories and we are touched by them. But with that being said, let's get into chapter 5 of Shot Blocking. Alvin and Brittany round 2.**

 **Isiah: Let's do this!**

* * *

 **Last time on Shot Blocking**

"I won't tell him if you don't," Ian said as he started to pet the dog, but he felt something that wasn't very comfortable which made him stop.

"Why'd you stop," Lucky from Dr. Dolittle asked. Ian screamed in fear as his reaction and jumped off the couch backing away from the dog.

 **Alvin: *with a small grin* Do I really need to say anything behind that, Ian? Dave did his version of the ultimate shot block. Hahahaha.**

Alvin was in the living room of his house with a few friends from the football team. They were trying to pick out what movie to watch. Once they picked out a movie, Alvin ran up to the DVD player and put the movie in. But just when he was about to walk back to the couch, the news came on the T.V screen.

 _We interrupt this program for breaking news. Drug dealer Alvin Seville has been spotted near the Hollywood area._

"What the hell," Alvin yelled.

"Uh, we'll be right back. We left something in the car," Ryan said as he got up off the couch with his friends. Alvin tried to protest but it was no use. They left the house, got back in the car and drove off in a hurry.

"Wait! Come back," Alvin yelled as he looked back on the T.V.

 _Wait a minute. Alvin, you might wanna sit down for this._

Alvin sat down in anger still staring at the T.V

 _News just ended. That's what you get, bitch. That's seven for Brit._

"Why that pink clad bitch," Alvin said as he got back up. "I've got something special for you, Brit. Heh heh."

 **Alvin: *in Brittany's flower bikini* That was pretty interesting, Brittany. You guys are probably wondering why I'm in a flower bikini. Sometimes, appearences changes everything.**

"Good work on cheerleading practice, girls," Brittany said as she got into the girls locker room with the other cheerleaders. "Let's make it better tomorrow."

"But, Brittany. We cheerlead way better than every other school that went against us this year," one of the cheerleaders said.

"True, but there are bound to be better ones out there," Brittany said as she opened her locker and took out her bag. When she opened it, she saw Alvin...in Brittany's flower bikini she wore on the island.

"What the hell this this," Brittany asked somewhat disgusted.

"Brittany! Where you been at, girl, you know I've been waiting on you," Alvin said. Just then one of the cheerleaders came up to her and asked, "What is this crap?"

"Wow, Brittany," Alvin said smiling. "You didn't tell me you brought more fish to the party."

The other cheerleaders were disgusted by what Alvin had said and decided to leave the locker room saying, "I don't know what you thought you were doing with me but we're not into this idiotic shit!"

"Wait! It's not what you think," Brittany protested but to not avail. She turned back to Alvin. "Alvin, you son of a bitch."

"That's what you get, BITCH," Alvin yelled victoriously.

 **Brittany: That was cute. You know, real cute. But, you're gonna have to do a lot better than to get me to submit to you. Heh heh.**

Alvin was in the school music room with his principal Dr. Rubin having a conversation. It was all going on about how they were going to prepare for next years music contest. Just then, Brittany came into the music room...in Alvin's hoodie.

"BRITTANY," Alvin shouted angrily. He hated it when people put on his clothing. "WHY YOU GOT MY HOODIE ON AGAIN?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WEAR MY CLOTHES! TAKE MY HOODIE OFF!"

"I'm sorry, Alvin," Brittany said in a deaf voice turning her happy face into sad. "But this isn't your hoodie. I brought it online to help support you and your band."

Dr. Rubin awed at this and looked back at Alvin saying, "Why do you have to be so rude?!" The human then walked up to the Chipette and hugged her while Alvin said, "Wait! She's not even deaf!" Brittany from behind shot Alvin an evil smirk. Then the hug she had with Dr. Rubin broke and she turn back to a fake depressed look.

"Listen, the hoodie looks real nice on you," Dr. Rubin said as she turned back to Alvin. "Detention after school," she told him as she walked out of the classroom. Brittany gave Alvin another smirk and said still in a fake deaf voice, "That's what you get, Bitch. That's eight for Brit." She then left the classroom leaving Alvin in it alone.

"That was classic," Alvin said. "But trust. I've got something for you. Oh. Yeah, I've got something for you. Brittany the Chipette."

 **Shot Blocking. Who's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: Guys, if you waited too long for this story to update, we're sorry. We're making a hell of good timing on Adventure in the Kingdom. I'm trying to update on here more often, but Adventure in the Kingdom takes up more of my time.**

 **Tom: Probably because Adventure in the Kingdom is a longer story.**

 **Isiah: Yeah.**

 **Tom: Everyone, please do not forget to review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you're enjoying this story so far. We love you guys. Thanks for support us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. Nerd Shot Blocking Round Two

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Sup?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking! You guys are going crazy with the reviews on this story and Adventure in the Kingdom. And for that, I thank you. So without further adu, let's get started.**

 **Tom: I'm sure ready for this!**

* * *

 **Last time**

"That's what you get, bitch," Brittany said still in her pretend deaf voice. "That's eight for Brit." She then walked out of the room leaving Alvin by himself. "That was classic," he said with a smirk. "But trust. I've got something for you. Oh, yeah, I've got something for you. Brittany the Chipette."

 **Jeanette: Hahahaha! Brittany, you are by far the princess! Alvin, just how do you think you're coming back from that? I would love to see this. Oh, yeah. Did you guys think we weren't gonna do it again? Oh. It's on.**

Jeanette was in her room with one of her friends studying.

"So, um, what should we study first," Jeanette asked her friend Kelly.

"Maybe some algebra," Kelly said.

"Okay, we can do that," Jeanette said as she got out her notebook. But suddenly, her bedroom door opened revealing Simon with one of her t-shirts in his paw. "Hey Jeanette. I washed this out, but I really don't know how many times we can still share this," he said looking at the shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL," Kelly yelled disgusted. "You two share shirts with each other?!"

"No, it's not what you think," Jeanette protested but to no avail. Kelly got up and ran out the door and quickly out the house door. Jeanette looked at Simon with a angry look on her face while Simon looked at here with a smirk.

"That's what you get, bitch," Simon said. "That's eight for Si and I'm back in the game! Let's see you bounce back from that!" Simon then threw the shirt at Jeanette and ran out the room.

 **Jeanette:*with a smirk* Okay, Simon, the so-called smart one. You should've known better than to try your luck against me. Now, you're gonna wish you haven't.**

Simon was in the living room with Dave watching TV. Well, Simon was the only one watching TV. Dave was planning another way to shot block Ian like he did last time.

"So, what do you have planned, Dave," Simon asked curiously.

"I don't know yet," Dave said. "But whatever it is, it'll be real perfect." Just then, Jeanette entered the living room...with Simon's boxers in her paw. "Excuse me, Simon," she said politely. "Can you please not leave your undergarments in my bedroom. Thank you." Jeanette then showed Simon and Dave the stain that was on the undergarment.

"Oh my God," Dave yelled trying not to throw up from what he just saw. He then got up and said, "Simon! You need to wash your ass!" He then walked to his bedroom closing the door.

"But, Dave, I do wash my-" Simon cut himself off looking at Jeanette. "That's what you get, bitch," she yelled victoriously. "Nine for Jean." She then accidentally touched the stain that was on the boxers making her throw them on the ground. "Now, I'm off to wash my hands. Twice." She then left an angry Simon in the living room.

 **Simon: *with a game controller in his hand* That last shot block Jeanette was real nice. But, you haven't seen what I'm actually made of yet. Let's go.**

Jeanette was in the girls room with Brittany having a conversation.

"So I was all like, you talking to me, and she was all up in my face, and it...was just crazy," Brittany said going on about her day.

"Oh. That must've been hard for you," Jeanette said.

"Oh, it was," Brittany said noticing the bedroom door open revealing Simon. "Hey, girls," he said.

"Simon. What do you want now," Jeanette asked with a glare. Brittany caught her voice not to be very good. "Why you gotta be so mean," Brittany asked. Simon on the other hand slowly waved his arms around like he was casting a spell.

"What are you doing," Jeanette asked confused. "Excuse him, Brit. He somewhat turned into a Mortal Kombat geek."

Simon took a deep breath and said, "You don't wanna hang with Jeanette."

"I don't wanna hang with Jeanette," Brittany repeated looking at Simon.

"You wanna hang with Simon."

"I wanna hang with Simon."

"What the hell is this," Jeanette asked raising her voice.

"Go to my room and wait for me," Simon said.

"I'll go to your room and wait for you," Brittany said getting up and leaving the bedroom. Jeanette just looked at Simon with shocked eyes. "I cannot believe this motherlover just did some-"

"That's what you get, bitch," Simon said. "Nine for Simon." Simon then left the room leaving Jeanette on her bed.

"Okay, Simon. I see how you wanna play," Jeanette said laying down on her bed.

 **Shot Blocking. Who's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: If you guys thought that was something, wait until you see Theodore and Eleanor round two on the next chapter. It'll be real funny as hell.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, please remember to review nicely. As always, flames are not allowed. We hope you're enjoying this story so far. Adventure in the Kingdom will be continued soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	7. Weight Games

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking! Besides Adventure in the Kingdom, this story is packed with reviews, thanks to you guys. Thanks for giving us the support to continue these stories. Tom and I are very great full for it.**

 **Tom: But with that being said, let's get into Theodore and Eleanor shot blocking part two.**

 **Isiah: As we said in the last chapter, this one's gonna be funny. Have fun with it.**

* * *

 **Previously on Shot Blocking**

"Oh okay, Simon. I see how you wanna play," Jeanette said laying down on her bed.

 **Theodore: *Laying on the couch* Hahahahahaha! Yo, Jeanette. When you gonna learn, girl. Don't mess with the KOSB's. Kings of Shot Blocking, baby!**

Theodore was in the living room with his new friend Ryan(Yes, the motherlover from the Squeakquel in case I get any questions) watching T.V. Just yesterday, Theodore befriended the football team by making them a feast for breakfast. The football team was so great full for it that Ryan and his friends decided to stop picking on him and be cool with him.

"You know, no one in our school has ever made such a nice feast for us," Ryan said nodding.

"Thanks. It's what I do," Theodore said. "So what are you guys planning for next Saturday?"

"Oh, yeah. We were just gonna chill at the front of the school, and we was wondering if you could barbeque for us," Ryan said.

"Barbeque?! That would be nice," Theodore squealed.

"Okay, then it's a plan," Ryan said looking back at the T.V. He was going to change the channel when someone came in the living room from the hall. It was Eleanor, but she had no clothing on her. "Hey, Theodore," she said smiling at him.

"Um, what," Ryan said completely confused at what was going on. Eleanor stretched out her arms showing off her chubby body before slowly walking to the couch where the human teenager and the other chubby chipmunk was sitting at.

"Eleanor," Theodore said confused.

"Whacha guys watching? Some random football game," Eleanor asked.

"Oh, um," Ryan laughed nervously before turning to Theodore. "Did I miss something," he asked him.

"Did you miss something," Theodore repeated. "Eleanor, why are you naked?"

"Don't you remember, Theodore," Eleanor asked blushing. "We had a date planned tonight. I already got the food cooked. I was walking over to my room and put on my dress when I suddenly saw you and Ryan over here. If you guys wanna talk for a few more minutes, that' okay."

"Goodness, no," Ryan said. "I wouldn't wanna put you out after all the good food you cooked for you and your date. I'll leave now."

"Ryan, it's no trouble, really," Theodore said trying to stop Ryan from leaving.

"It's okay, Theodore. You handle your date and I'll see you at school tomorrow," Ryan said getting up and walking out the house door. Theodore looked at Eleanor with a confused look still on his face. He didn't remember planning a date with Eleanor. He walked up to her trying to say something but was cut off when Eleanor punched him straight in his fat stomach making the male fall on the ground holding his stomach painfully. Eleanor laughed and wiggled her butt in Theodore's face saying, "That's what you get, bitch, bitch, ba- ba- ba- ba- BITCH!" She then stopped wiggling her butt and looked at Theodore saying, "Ten for Eleanor." She then left the room leaving Theodore on the ground.

"You motherlover," Theodore managed to say still holding his stomach in pain.

 **Theodore: Oh okay. Alright, Eleanor. You like running around naked, eh? Showing off your body and whatnot. Well let's see if your body can take what I have in mind for you.**

Eleanor was in the living room with Simon and Jeanette just hanging out. While they were hanging, Eleanor couldn't help but notice the two glaring at each other every once in a while. So she decided to speak up. "Why can't you two make up already," she said. "You guys remind me of Alvin and Brittany a little bit."

"That's true coming from someone who broke the window last week," Jeanette said before throwing a glare at Simon real quickly.

"How did you know that it was her by the way," Simon asked throwing a glare back at Jeanette.

"I have my resources," Jeanette said.

"You have resources, but you don't have the skill to keep your balance," Simon said before letting out a chuckle.

Jeanette looked at Simon and said, "I don't have to explain myself to you!" Jus then, one of the bedroom doors opened revealing a chubby chipmunk wearing all black and looking real depressed. This caught everyone's attention. "Theodore," Eleanor said confused at what Theodore was wearing. She's never seen him like this.

"What's wrong, little bro," Simon asked.

Theodore had tears running down his face as he spoke. "All the girls at school are saying that I'm fat."

"But they say that to compliment you," Eleanor said worried for real.

"Oh, well that's nice coming from a girl who has the same problem as do," Theodore said raising his voice. "Why don't I help you with your pain, Eleanor." Theodore then held up a screwdriver and charged at Eleanor. The green clad Chipette was scared but luckily Simon and Jeanette stopped him.

"Theodore, please let us talk to you," Simon said.

"You'll both talk to me," Theodore asked making the blue and purple clads look at each other. They still had some shot blocking blood in them but they decided to stop it for now and help Theodore.

"Yes. Let's go in the bedroom and we'll talk about this," Jeanette said as she and Simon walked to the boys bedroom.

"On my bed," Theodore said as he looked back at Eleanor with a evil smirk on his face. "That's what you get, bitch. Ten for Theo." Theodore then threw a little box on the table. "It's a veggie pizza. Eat it slowly, because you are getting a little too fat," Theodore continued as he walked to the bedroom.

"Theodore, you son of a bitch," Eleanor growled.

 **Eleanor: Ooh, Theodore. That was just mean. Down right nasty. But I see how you wanna play. You wanna play weight games? Okay, big guy. Let's play weight games.**

Alvin and Theodore were in the boys bedroom about to try out a new video game that Dave had bought from Gamestop.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Alvin said as he placed the game in the console.

"If you don't mind me asking, what game did Dave buy," Theodore asked.

"You'll see in no time," Alvin said as he turned on the game console. Just then, the bedroom door opened slowly catching Alvin's attention. "Dave, thank you so much for- AHHHHHH!"

"WHAT IN THE HELL," Theodore yelled in fear. What they saw was a chipmunk in a black tee shirt, black pants, and a black mask on. The chipmunk was also carrying a garbage bag with it. "Theodore. I took some weight off this bitch just like you asked me to," the chipmunk said as he set the bag on the ground. "And if you want, I'll take some weight off this one too,"

Alvin backed away in fear as he spoke. "No! Please! I'm too beautiful to have weight taken off of." Alvin then jumped out the window behind him while Theodore's back was against a wall and the chipmunk in black slowly walking towards him with a knife. Theodore whimpered countless times before the chipmunk took off the mask revealing...Eleanor.

"ELEANOR," Theodore yelled in fear.

The green clad chipette smirked as she spoke. "That's what you get, bitch. And I think we're no longer tied." Eleanor then set the knife down and playfully patted Theodore's belly. "Fat boy," she said as she left the room laughing. Theodore had tears in his eyes as he picked up the knife.

"I got something for you, Eleanor the Chipette," Theodore sobbed. "I've got something for you!"

 **Shot Blocking. Who's next.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Guys, if you waited too long for this update, we're sorry. Words can't even explain how much time Adventure in the Kingdom has taken from me. Thanks to your reviews. More updates will be up soon.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, please review nicely. As always, no flames. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. We told y'all this was gonna be funny. We love you guys. Thank you for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	8. Mistaken Identity

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: S'up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking. I know it's been a while since we've updated a story, but to make it up to you, we're gonna do some Shot Blocking.**

 **Tom: Can't wait to see what happens here.**

 **Isiah: We're gonna try something a little different here. You'll know when you see it. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously on Shot Blocking**

"I got something for you Eleanor the Chipette," Theodore sobbed. "I got something for you!"

* * *

Dave and Claire were in the Seville household going on a date.

"So, you sure there's no diabetes in your medication," Claire asked Dave.

"Claire, sweetie. I don't even take medication," Dave said honestly.

"Oh. Well then, sorry for going off on you the other day," Claire apologized.

"Hey, it's cool," Dave said. "The past couple of weeks have been weird for me." What Claire did next was unexpected to Dave. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "How about I fix that for you." She then kissed passionately for a minute when a random guy in a farmer outfit and a little kid walked in the room interrupting the kiss.

The farmer cleared his throat and said, "Now you look here son. You apologize to good man Dave here. He's one of my biggest customers."

"Oh, Mr. Dave," the kid said. "I am so sorry that I gave you a rotten apple for your apple pie," the kid said.

"What the hell," Dave said confused.

"You nasty rat bastard," Claire growled. Dave tried to protest but Claire punched him in the crotch making Dave hold it in pain.

"And I was all set to give you some too," Claire said as she got up and left the house leaving Dave on the couch.

"That's what you get bitch," both the farmer and the kid said together as the farmer took off his hat revealing... Isiah02.

"Isiah02?! What the hell," Dave said confused.

"That's one for 02, homie," Isiah said as he and the kid left the house.

"Okay. I see how you wanna play it," Dave yelled.

 **Another Shot Blocking Surprise**

Ian and Zoe were at house going on a date. Little did Ian know, he was going to be in for a surprise.

"So that wasn't your kid that Dave gave to you the other day," Zoe asked.

"No, baby, that was just Dave being childish," Ian explained. "You know how people are these days."

"Oh. So true," Zoe agreed. "I wonder what did happen to that baby."

"Oh the baby? Yeah, I threatened to call the cops on Dave unless he returned it to his family."

"Well at least it's not yours," Zoe said. "I was sure as hell not ready to be a mother yet."

"Trust me, you won't have to worry about it anymore," Ian said as he laid on the bed relaxing. Zor did the same thing only to feel something weird under the pillow. She looked inside it only to scream when she saw a bloody knife.

"What's wrong," Ian asked.

"You lied to me! You killed that poor innocent baby," Zoe said as she slapped Ian across the face. She then took out the knife and said, "I will be reporting this to the police." She then left the room while Ian was trying to explain to her.

"I don't know how that got there," Ian protested. "Dave is...not even here." Suddenly a person walked in the room revealing...Tom.

"Ha! That's what you get, little bitch," Tom said victoriously.

"This is some bullshit," Ian yelled.

"Thomas the Sidekick style son," Tom said as he left the room.

"Thomas the Sidekick," Ian was going to do something to Tom when he looked at the knife. It had actual blood on it. "That asshole," Ian said annoyed.

 **Dave: *in the Seville household* This is on that bullshit.**

 **Ian: *walks in the room and sits on the couch* Yep. It sure is.**

 **Dave: Hey.**

 **Ian: S'up?**

 **Dave: I heard what that Thomas the Sidekick did to you.**

 **Ian: Yeah. Real cold blooded.**

 **Dave: Hmm. But they must not know who we've met yet.**

 **Ian: Oh, yeah, you right.**

 **Dave: I know I'm right.**

 **Ian: You're the founder of the KOSB's.**

 **Dave: And you're the founder of the Princesses.**

 **Ian: Oh, those boys are about to find out.**

 **Dave/Ian: Let's go.**

Isiah was in his house with a girl he recently met online. They were going on a date.

"You know, I never met someone so creative when it comes to story writing," the girl by the name of Michelle said.

"Hey, I'm just not big on the internet," Isiah said as he and Michelle shared a laugh.

In the other room were Tom and a girl by the name of Kate. They were also going on a date.

"You really are a cute guy to be around," Kate said.

"Um, thank you," Tom said blushing.

Back with Isiah and Michelle, the front door busted open revealing Dave and Ian running. Ian threw a box at Isiah while Dave ran into the other room and threw the other box at Tom.

"What in the hell," Isiah said as a cop ran into the house.

"Hold it right there," the cop yelled. Another cop ran into the other room and pointed their gun at Tom.

"Freeze, Dave Seville," the cop yelled.

"Man I ain't no Dave Seville," Tom said.

"Oh you're not," the cop asked. "I've been chasing an old man with a created necklace and a wrinkled ass suit! I can see!"

"What the hell is this," Isiah asked.

"Shut your monkey looking ass up, Ian Hawk," the cop said to Isiah.

"Man, I only roleplay Dave Seville," Tom said.

"Well I'm taking your roleplaying ass to jail," the cop said. "Let's go." The cop then put the handcuffs on Tom and led him out of the room while the cop led Isiah out of the house.

"C'mon, man, I'm not Dave Seville," Tom explained.

"Whatever, let's go," the cop said not listening.

"Man, if you're gonna arrest me, then at least let me kiss my girl," Isiah protested.

"Move it, Hawk," one of the cops said to Isiah.

"You too, Seville," the other cop said.

"I'm not Dave Seville," Tom again explained but again the cops didn't listen.

Back inside the house, Dave and Ian were watching as Isiah and Tom were being put in police cars laughing historically at what they were looking at.

"Shot Blocking bitch," Dave and Ian said together.

"One for Hawk," Dave said.

"And one for Seville," Ian said as he and Dave went inside the house.

 **Shot Blocking. What's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: *walks in room with Tom* Man, I thought that wasn't gonna work.**

 **Tom: Yeah, it worked perfectly when you bribed them my $300.**

 **Isiah: You didn't need it anyhow. Guys, we hope you're enjoying this chapter. My birthday is tomorrow. Finally I'll be 18 years old. So if you can give me early happy birthday, that would be nice. And I'm also back in school, so I won't update as often as I did in the summer.**

 **Tom: Please remember to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. A new chipmunks story is underworks so look out for that. We love you guys. Thank you all for supporting us every day. See y'all. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	9. The Trippin' Chipettes

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's good, y'all?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking! Now in the last chapter, we almost got arrested. Not just me. Not just Tom. We all almost got arrested.**

 **Tom: Why you gotta bring our fans into our problem, bro?**

 **Isiah: It's just a story, dude.**

 **Tom: *sigh***

 **Isiah: Anyway, if you guys thought that it was over, then you're in for a wild ride on this one.**

 **Alvin: *walks in room* I gotta say. It's nice to see my father and my enemy working together. Now they can finally realize what they've learned from each other.**

 **Isiah: Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously on Shot Blocking**

"Shot Blocking, bitch," Dave and Ian said together.

"One for Hawk," Dave said.

"And one for Seville," Ian said as he and Dave ran back in the house.

 ***the Chipmunks and Chipettes share a good laugh together***

 **Brittany: Wow. Thought those two would never work together.**

 **Alvin: I know, right.**

 **Simon: Hey. We should make them work together more.**

 **Jeanette: I'm pretty sure they'll do again it real soon.**

 ***a good 10 seconds of silence***

 **Theodore: Well, I'm going somewhere now. *gets off couch and leaves room***

 **Eleanor: Bye, Theo.**

 **Alvin: I think I'm gonna play a game now.**

 **Simon: And I'm off to do some studying. *leaves room along with Alvin***

 **Brittany: Okay, girls. It's time to show those Chipmunks what it really means to prank someone.**

 **Jeanette: Let's do it.**

 **Eleanor: Yeah! Teach them some respect!**

Simon was in the living room with a friend of his read some books when Jeanette walked in on them.

Jeanette cleared her throat catching their attention. "Oh. Hey Jeanette," Simon greeted.

"Hi Simon," Jeanette said. "I could really use your guys' help. Dave lost his engagement ring and I've looked all over the place for it."

"Jeanette, Dave does not have a fiancé," Simon said.

"Yes he does, you just haven't met her yet," Jeanette said. "If you guys can help me for a minute that would be great."

"I'd be happy to help," Simon's friend Jake said as he got up from the couch and started looking for the ring. "Simon can you turn on the light," Jeanette asked.

"I guess," Simon said as he turned on the light only to be electrocuted by the light switch. He fell on the ground shaking.

"Oh my God," Jake said. "Is he okay?"

"Oh he's fine. He just has some seizures," Jeanette explained. "You should go now." Jeanette then led Jake to the door and allowed him to leave. When he left, Jeanette giggled and ran back to Simon and said ," Th- Th- Th- Th- That's what- Y- Y- You get- B- B- Bitch!"

"Th- That's- M- Messed up," Simon managed to say.

"Another one for Jean," Jeanette said as she walked out of the room leaving Simon alone.

 **Simon: Okay. I deserved that. No questions asked. I definitely deserved that. But pleaser, Jean. Let's to back to being friends.**

Eleanor was coming in the house when he saw some massage oil on the table. She also saw a note that said, "Property of Theodore Seville." When she saw the note, an idea formed in her head that she just had to do. She took the massage oil and went to the bathroom.

"There's nothing better than a good old massage, Theo," Eleanor said as she got out two bottles. "Especially when it involves a little Bleach. And Frank's Hot Sauce." The green clad Chipette giggled as she poured the two liquids in the massage oil.

Two hours later...

Theodore was getting a massage from Dave. They both had quite an easy day for them. So Theodore decided to ask Dave if he could get a massage. Dave gladly said yes.

"Like your massage, Theodore," Dave asked.

"Yeah. It feels nice," Theodore moaned. Then suddenly, he felt some warmth contacting with his fur. "It's kinda hot," he again moaned.

"You know, come to think of it, I feel it too," Dave said. "Now that I think of it, it's VERY hot!" Dave's hands were burning from the massage oil and he screamed running out of the room while Theodore scurried around the living room trying to cool off his back. He then tried to roll on his back but it was still no use.

After a moment, Eleanor walked in the room with a smirk on his face. "Hey there, Smokey. You like my little invention I made up," she giggled.

"ELEANOR," Theodore screamed still trying to get the burning to stop.

"That's what you get, bitch," Eleanor said. "Another one for the Princess." Eleanor then left the room leaving Theodore with just his problems.

 **Theodore: What the heck, Eleanor! Everything was going just fine until you decided to do that. I really thought that we were making things go the right way, and it...- It's just doesn't make any sense!**

Alvin was in his room with Simon having a conversation.

"So your friend's dad was in the Military," Alvin asked.

"Yeah. Turns out he was a super secret agent Adventure in the Kingdom look alike killer," Simon said. "But we're not suppose to talk about that."

"A good reason as any I guess," Alvin said as he went back to watching TV. Simon did the same thing. After a minute, Brittany walked into the room and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Brit," Alvin and greeted.

"Hey, guys," Brittany greeted back. "Listen. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm gonna come out right with it." Brittany then turned around bending over and pulling down her skirt.

"Oh, what the hell," Alvin complained. Brittany just took out a lighter and farted when she lit a fire. The flame went right towards the two chipmunks. Alvin just covered his nose and looked at Simon who just fell on the table knocked out.

"Simon? Simon," Alvin tried to wake Simon up but he was knocked out. "That's what you get, bitch," Brittany said as she pulled up her skirt. "Another one for Brit." She then left the room.

 **Alvin: Alright, Brit. I see we're back into bad habits. I see how you wanna play it. You want the Chipmunks back into it? Your wish has officially been granted. I've got something for your ass. Oh, yeah. I've got something for you, Brit.**

 **Shot Blocking. What's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: Dang. A Chipette Shot Blocking Montage. We hope you've enjoyed it. And when you get the chance, please read and review my latest story called 10 Things You Shouldn't Say to a Nerd.**

 **Tom: But before you do that, please give this story a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode in officially under works. We love you guys. Thanks for the support given to us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	10. Low Down and Disgusting

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking. Things between the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are heating up. Thank to everyone that reviewed, favored, or even followed this story.**

 **Tom: But we're gonna switch gears a little bit and do another Dave and Ian Shot Block.**

 **Isiah: Let's do this!**

* * *

 **Previously on Shot Blocking**

 **Alvin: I got something for your ass. Oh yeah. I got something for you Brit.**

Dave and Claire were in the living room of the Seville house going on a date. Claire was on top of dave kissing him.

"Baby, it's Saturday night, and I want no more interruptions," Claire said as she kept kissing Dave.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about it again," Dave said. Little did he know, he was proved wrong when his cousin Toby barged in the room with a store bag.

"Dave," Toby yelled relieved.

"Here we go again, WHAT THE HELL NOW," Claire yelled as she got off of Dave.

"Toby, what are you doing here," Dave asked.

"Alvin told me you were sick, so I came here with some mustard to make you feel better," Toby said. "Now don't you worry. Your cousin Toby's gonna take care of you."

While Toby got out a jar of mustard, Claire just looked at Dave in disappointment. "This is the third time this has happened," she said. "What's he gonna do? Wash your crotch next?"

"DUDE! YOUR CROTCH NEEDS WASHING," Toby yelled in shocked. Claire had enough of the interruption. "I can't handle this," she said as she got off the couch. "Dave. Lose my number. LOSE IT!"

"Wait! Claire," Dave protested but to no avail. He then sighed in despair.

"Hello," a certain someone by the name of Ian said as he walked in the room. Dave just looked in anger.

"That's what you get, bitch," Ian said laughing. "Another one for Hawk!"

"I know you ain't cussing in from of my cousin," Toby said glaring at Ian who was somewhat in fear. "Uh oh," came his response.

"I'M TELLING," Toby yelled as he got off the couch and ran out the door while Ian ran out the back door.

"That's right, Toby! Be a tattle tale," Dave said.

 **Dave: Oh. We're back at it I see, Ian. You wanna bring in my cousin Toby in this? Well, I guess it's time for big man Dave to step up his game.**

Ian and Zoe were in the mansion that belonged to Ian. They were just spending time with each other.

"You know I wasn't gonna come today," Zoe said.

"What? Why," Ian asked.

"Because of what happened the other two times," Zoe said.

"Baby, listen. That wasn't me. It was just Dave being an idiot," Ian said. "He gets that kinda crap from those Chipmunks of his."

"Wow," Zoe said in a little amusement.

"Yeah I know, what a moron," Ian said wrapping his arm around Zoe's back. Just when they were going to kiss, Dave barged in the house with Dr Rubin (the principal at West Eastman) with a AK47 in her hand.

"Dr Rubin! This is the motherlover that put the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in cages. Made them suffer," Dave said pointing at Ian.

"This motherlover," Dr Rubin asked.

"This motherlover right here," Dave admitted.

Dr Rubin looked at Ian in hatred and said, "You careless terrible bastard! I'm gonna kill everybody in this place right NOW! Who's first?!"

"Uh, I don't know nothing," Zoe said as she slowly go off the couch in fear. "I don't know nothing about cages."

"Baby, wait," Ian tried to stop Zoe but she slapped his hand and said "I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She then ran out of the room.

"I'll be sure to kill you," Dr Rubin said. "But I'm gonna kill her first because when it comes to the Chipmunks I leave no witnesses!" Dr Rubin then ran out the door that Zoe ran out of.

"What in the actual fuck Dave," Ian said in anger.

"Old man Dave has spoken," Dave said victoriously. "That puts him from a rank 185 to a good old rank 186. That's what you get, bitch!"

"Okay. I'll give you that. That was your shot block," Ian said.

"Hell yeah," Dave said.

And you came in here with a lady that had a gun on her," Ian asked.

"Yep," Dave said but then he took a second to realize what he just did.

"Oh no," came Dave's reply as he ran the back door saying, "DR RUBIN, WAIT! DON'T KILL HER!"

 **Ian: Bravo, Dave. I never thought you could get someone with gang banging. But did I ever tell you how insane I can get when it comes to criminal activity?**

Dave was going on a date with a girl named Marsha.

"Girl. Last night. I never knew you wanted to do that," Dave said.

"Well, I guess I'm one of those girls that wants to do something like that," Marsha said as she laid on the bed with Dave.

 **Isiah: Oh, just to be clear, Marsha is the woman from the old cartoon series of Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

"It's just so unexpected," Dave said.

"It is, I know. But what can you do about it," Marsha said.

Just when they were about to kiss, Ian came in the room from the closet with a camera. "Damnit, Dave, she caught us," he yelled. "Run!"

"You trying to videotape me," Marsha asked being suspicious.

"I had nothing to do with this," Dave explained.

"You pervert," Marsha insulted as she karate chopped Dave in the chest making him yelp in pain. Marsha then left the room while Ian was still videotaping.

"That's what you get, bitch," Ian said. "That's another one for Ian Hawk. I will be putting this on YouTube tonight, homie." Ian then left the room leaving Dave with just his pain.

"Ooh, I got something for your ass, Ian Hawk," Dave said still in pain. "I got something for you!"

 **Shot Blocking. What's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: Another chapter down. I think that Ian could've done better, but hey. Give the dude a chance.**

 **Tom: Just like me.**

 **Isiah: You can't even shot block.**

 **Tom: Like you can.**

 **Isiah: Do you really wanna try me there?**

 **Tom: Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Alright. Have a seat on that chair and I'll show you.**

 ***Tom sits on chair***

 ***Chair leg breaks making Tom fall***

 **Isiah: Shot Blocking.**

 **Tom: Okay, you got me there. Everyone, please remember to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed. Simon's Episode of Adventure in the Kingdom will be continued soon. Other new stories also coming soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	11. Chipmunk Shot Blocking Sanity

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: S'up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking! You guys are loving this story judging by the reviews, favors, and follows.**

 **Tom: So we're gonna give you guys another chapter of this.**

 **Isiah: Last time it was Dave and Ian. Bet you guys didn't expect to see them go at it again, but anyway, let's continue the story.**

 **Tom: I'm ready for this.**

* * *

 **Previously on Shot Blocking**

"I got something for you ass, Hawk," Dave said still in pain. "I got something for you."

* * *

Brittany was in the girls room with Theodore asking for help.

"So, you want me to help you cheer your friend up," Theodore asked.

"Yeah, she's been really down lately," Brittany said. "So I really need your help."

"Well okay," Theodore said as Brittany pinched his cheek playfully. "Um, let's try a pie."

"Okay we can do that," Brittany said. "What do you need?"

"I'll need some cut up apples, some pie seasoning, and some lemons," Theodore explained to Brittany.

Brittany thought about where to get the lemon from first. "Dave has some lemons in the freezer," she said.

"Good! I'll get them," Theodore said as he and Brittany went to the kitchen. Theodore opened the freezer to see chipmunk limbs falling from it and landing on the floor. Theodore and Brittany screamed in fear.

"What the hell," Theodore yelled. "This can't happen! No! NO!"

"Theo, where are you going," Brittany asked as she saw Theodore running to his bedroom hiding under the bed sheets.

"Theo, come back," Brittany shouted but Theo didn't hear her. A moment past before a certain red clad chipmunk walked into the living room with a fake limb in his paw.

"Hey there," Alvin said with a smirk.

Brittany turned to Alvin with an annoyed look on her face. "Really, Alvin," she asked just as annoyed as she looked.

"That's what you get, bitch," Alvin said before laughing and leaving the room.

 **Brittany: I'll admit. I pretty much deserved that. But this whole Shot Blocking thing is killing me now. Let's just stop. Please, just stop.**

Jeanette and Dave were in the living room drinking sodas.

"This cherry soda is really great Jeanette," Dave said.

"I'm glad you like it Dave," Jeanette said smiling.

"Are you sure this isn't poisoned or anything," Dave asked suspicious about his drink.

"Yes. It's 100% poison free," Jeanette said. Dave again smiled at the drink and took another sip of it. After a moment, Simon came in the room crawling like he was poisoned. "Jeanette. I hate to say it but that potion isn't making the poison from the cherry soda go away," he explained.

"CHERRY SODA POISON," Dave yelled in fear as he felt his throat becoming sore. He soon began coughing and hacking. "You're grounded for a month Jeanette," he managed to say. "I can't believe I trusted you!" Dave then found himself crawling to his room.

"Dave, wait," Simon yelled. "Jeanette has to run a train on you!" Jeanette got up and looked at Simon while he jumped on top of Jeanette laughing like a maniac.

"That's what you get bitch," Simon spat right in Jeanette's face before getting up and scurrying away from the room.

 **Jeanette: Simon, you're really starting to test my patients now. Every time, I think them out. But you keep pulling me back in. And I don't wanna play anymore. I really don't wanna play.**

Eleanor and Ryan were in the living room watching TV.

"So when's your next football game," Eleanor asked.

"This Saturday at 5. We're playing against some team in Bohan," Ryan said.

Eleanor nodded as she spoke. "Okay. I'll remember that." After a moment, both the human and the Chipette felt hungry and made their way to the kitchen. When they walked inside, they saw Theodore...surrounded by a pool of blood.

"OH MY GOD, THEODORE," Eleanor screamed as she ran to the unconscious chipmunk. But she then saw Ryan backing away from the scene.

"What are you doing, help me," Eleanor snapped.

"Eleanor, you and I are cool and all but you can kiss my ass," Ryan said scared. "My mom has charges against her and I ain't trying to go to a Beyond Scared Straight program, so I'm out." With that being said, Ryan ran out the house in fear yelling, "*I DON'T WANNA GET KILLED!"

"Ooh, that asshole," Eleanor growled as she went to the house phone to call 911. But she was surprisedly interrupted by a ahem coming from a certain green clad chipmunk.

"Theodore Seville," Eleanor gasped.

"That's what you get bitch," Theodore said with an evil smirk.

"I can't believe you actually stabbed yourself," Eleanor said as she tried to take the knife out of Theodore. But she was too irritated to take it out so she just left left the kitchen leaving Theodore on the table.

"Eleanor? Eleanor! Ellie," Theodore tried to call out for Eleanor but his eyes were soon closing slowly.

 **Eleanor: Okay. You've asked for it, chipmunk. We kept kindly asking you to stop, but it turns out that you wanna be childish. Well, you got me. And don't worry about your brothers. My sisters will take good care of them. Me? Hahaha. I've got something for your ass. I've got something for you, Theodore the Chipmunk.**

 **Shot Blocking. What's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: Now we got a Chipmunk Shot Blocking montage. We hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story. Also if you can, leave suggestions about what prank you want to be in the story. I really wanna know.**

 **Tom: Please do not forget to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. More stories and updates are coming soon. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you're giving us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	12. The Princesses are Back

**Quick Random Moment**

 **Dave: It's bath time, Alvin.**

 **Alvin: Not now, Dave, I'm watching TV.**

 **Dave: Oh, you gonna take a bath!**

 ***Dave throws Alvin in the swimming pool***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking. Now I was getting up in the middle of the night like I do often, and I was checking the story reviews, and I see that I have 54 reviews. I'm like, "54 reviews?! WTF?!"**

 **Tom: Wow. Suddenly happened. Keep the reviews coming because we are past halfway to 100 reviews.**

 **Isiah: But wit that being said, I got a PM from BlueWolfBat giving me an idea for a shot block. It'll be real good.**

 **Tom: We hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Previously on Shot Blocking**

 **Eleanor: I've got something for your ass. Oh, yeah. I've got something for you, Theo.**

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor were in the laundry room doing laundry. Theodore thought that Eleanor learned her lesson about taking her pranks too far. Little did he know, he was gonna wish he didn't think that.

"I appreciate you helping me with the laundry Eleanor," Theodore said as he threw the white clothes in the washer.

Eleanor smiled and put her plan into motion. She got on the basket and ended up falling inside. Theodore gasped as he ran to the basket. "Eleanor! Are you okay," he asked but knew he wasn't gonna get a response.

Suddenly a bump came from one of the bed sheets in the basket making Theodore scream ghost. He then ran out of the laundry room and ran inside one of the cabinets. Eleanor saw where Theodore was going and slowly followed him. She opened the cabinet door and got a little closer to Theodore.

When Eleanor was face to face with Theodore, she took off the bed sheet making Theodore look in a little less fear.

"That's what you get bitch," Eleanor said with a smirk.

"Eleanor," Theodore gasped.

"The Princess has spoken, motherlover," Eleanor said as she walked out of the cabinet and closed the door making Theodore gasp again.

"It's dark," Theodore said as he started crying softly.

 **Theodore: Okay. That actually impressed me. I was scared at first, then a little pissed, but after the whole bed sheet thing, I realized that I put enough damage on you already and you're not worth my time for shot blocking anymore. I'm gonna let it go.**

Alvin was in the living room with a girl named Kira.

"It's such an honor to meet you, Alvin," Kira said.

"Always nice to meet a fan," Alvin said flirtatiously. "Real nice." The chipmunk and the human teenage girl just looked at each other for a moment before Claire walked in with Brittany on her shoulder.

"Hey, Alvin," Claire greeted.

"Hi Claire. I didn't know you were coming," Alvin said.

"I thought Dave told you," Brittany said.

"No he didn't," Alvin said as Claire looked at the girl he was with in suspiciousness. Then she knew who it was.

"Kira," Claire said making sure that she was seeing correctly.

"Kira, you know her," Alvin asked confused.

"KIRA," Claire said raising her voice. The teen girl turned around and pouted. "Yes, mother?"

"MOTHER," Alvin yelled confused as he jumped off of Kira's shoulder. Brittany smirked as Claire looked at the two in anger.

"What do you think you're doing with my fourteen year old daughter," Claire asked.

"Fourteen?! She said she was eighteen and a young adult," Alvin complained making Brittany giggle a little bit.

"She's fourteen," Claire yelled. "Oh hell no. You're in for a real beating now."

Alvin watched as Claire took out her beating belt. "Wait, Claire, don't beat her. Please don't," he begged not expecting the response that he got.

"Little motherlover I'm talking about you," Claire said as she came towards Alvin and started hitting him with the belt.

"OW! WAIT, I DIDN'T KNOW," Alvin cried.

"But I did," Brittany smirked as she watched Claire beat the mess out of Alvin with her belt.

Claire's smacks started to become more ruthless as Alvin's cries become more loud. Brittany just stood there and said, "That's what you get, bitch. The Princess strikes again."

 **Alvin: *recovering from the beating* Holy nuts. Now I know what it feels like to be beaten by a belt. But I just realized something, Brit. No matter what I did, you never got hurt. At least I don't think you did. No matter now. We're fine. We're even now. We're done.**

Simon was in the living room having a study session with one of his classmates.

"So like I have this seriously important question to ask you," Simon's classmate Audrey asked.(Not the Audrey from Huniepop. XD)

 **Tom: But it can be though.**

 **Isiah: Quit cutting me off!**

"Ask away, Audrey," Simon asked looking at the human girl lovestruck.

"Is it true about what they say about chipmunks about being in love with humans being somewhat of a good thing," Audrey asked.

"Um, of course it is," Simon said. "It's a very good thing. Why'd you ask?"

"Because my friend Nikki went out with a chipmunk once. It wasn't one of you guys. It was a normal non talking chipmunk," Audrey said.

 **Tom: Okay, now you really are ripping names off of Huniepop.**

 **Isiah: WTH did I tell you about cutting me off?!**

Simon thought about what the human girl said. "Oh. Interesting," he managed to say.

"So anyway, I was wondering if like, you were in a relationship with anybody," Audrey said in curiosity.

"No I'm honestly not in one," Simon said with a lot of thoughts cheering in his head.

"Good, because I would really like to know what it feels like to be in a relationship with a chipmunk," Audrey said with some excitement in her.

"Oh my God, I would love to," Simon said with more cheering thoughts about being with his dream crush in his head. "You don't know how long I wanted to-," the blue clad chipmunk was cut off when a certain purple clad Chipette slowly crawled into the living room with bruises all over her body.

"Simon. The bruises you gave me from beating the hell outta me due to you being drunk are hurting me very much," Jeanette said with tears in her eyes. "But I managed to bring you your water."

"Oh my God! You beat this poor chipmunk," Audrey asked in anger.

"No, that's just Jeanette," Simon explained. "Jeanette, what the hell are you doing?"

"Everyday it's the same thing," Jeanette whimpered. "He yells at me. Then he beats me with every inch of strength he has. And then comes a possible chance where he rapes me." Jeanette then started crying softly while Audrey ran up to her trying to comfort her.

"You poor thing," Audrey said softly as she turned to Simon in anger. "How could you do this to such a poor female?!"

""Audrey, she's messing with you," Simon said. Hearing this, Jeanette started crying a little more. "Now he's denying it," she cried.

"Oh my God, you just stay here and I'm gonna get you help," Audrey said getting up but Jeanette stopped her. "No. You must go. Save yourself," she cried.

"But you gotta come with me," Audrey said worried a lot more.

"Please, young lady. Trust me," Jeanette said. "Your freedom is just around the corner."

Audrey again turned to Simon in anger. "You are a disgrace to romance," she snapped.

"Audrey. Please," Simon was once again cut off.

"Run, now. Or he'll do to you what he does to me," Jeanette warned. "Run! RUN!"

Audrey gave up on Jeanette and turned to Simon one more time. "Simon! You- YOU FOUR EYED PERVERT," she snapped as she ran out of the door. "AUDREY WAIT," Simon tried to stop Audrey but to no avail.

Once Audrey was out the door, Simon sighed in depression while Jeanette smirked and got up from her knees giggling also. "You four eyed pervert," she repeated Audry's words while dancing. "That's what you get bitch! That's one for the master." Jeanette then left the room leaving Simon with just depression and a little bit of anger.

 **Simon: *very pissed off* ALRIGHT, JEANETTE! YOU WANNA PULL OUT THE ROMANTIC DRAMA STUFF ON ME, HUH?! I SEE HOW YOU WANNA PLAY IT! ME AND MY BROTHERS WILL NEVER SUBMIT! WE'LL NEVER STOP! WE'LL NEVER DIE! SHOT BLOCKING ALL DAY! YOU AND YOUR MOTHERLOVING SISTERS! SHOT BLOCKING NEW SERIES COMING IN 2022! WHEN THAT COMES, IT'S OVER FOR YOU! IT'S ON, JEANETTE THE CHIPETTE! IT'S ON! *Starts to cry* She pulled the romantic drama crap on me. I swear I have something for your ass, Jeanette. You just wait. *curls up in a ball and cries***

 **Shot Blocking. What's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: Dang, Si. It's just a stupid little prank. Get over it.**

 **Tom: Dude! WTH?!**

 **Isiah: What?**

 **Tom: You know how many women are beaten up by men?**

 **Isiah: Not off hand no.**

 **Tom: A lot!**

 **Isiah: It's not that big of a difference. Besides he'll figure something out.**

 **Tom: What kind of prank could possibly be better than faking a woman's beating marks?**

 **Isiah: Well that question is not going to be answered by me. It's gonna be answered by our fellow readers. Let us know in your review what ideas you have for a prank. And also a quick shout out to BlueWolfBat for giving us an idea for the Theodore and Eleanor shot block.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed. We hope you're enjoying this story. And also if you get a chance, check out the Chipwrecked Rap Battle fanfic we made sometime last week. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	13. The KOSB's are Back

**Alvin: C'mon now. You should all know us better by now. You thought just because two outta three of us got hurt, we were gonna let the girls get away with that? We're the KOSB's. Kings of Shot Blocking baby. Let's go.**

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: S'up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking. Now in the last chapter, it went from bed sheet fun to kid punishing brutality to straight up emotional love being destroyed.**

 **Tom: But the Chipmunks are gonna get their chance for revenge.**

 **Isiah: And the question will finally be answered. What is next?**

 **Tom: Even though it was answered in the other chapters, it'll finally be answered in this chapter.**

 **Isiah: Have fun, y'all.**

* * *

 **Previously on Shot Blocking**

 **Simon: *starts to cry* You wanna pull the romantic drama stuff on me. I swear to God I have something for your ass, Jeanette. I have something for you.**

* * *

Jeanette was in the living room sitting with her sisters on the couch watching TV. While they were watching, Brittany sighed out of boredom.

"What's wrong, Brittany," Eleanor asked.

"Oh nothing, except I'm bored outta my mind," Brittany said.

"Why don't you brag about your clothes like you always do," Jeanette suggested.

"Nah, that's so half an hour ago," Brittany rejected.

Eleanor looked at Jeanette with confusion. "Yeah, she literally bragged about her clothes a half hour ago," Jeanette said. Eleanor nodded to this and continued watching TV. "I wonder what the boys are planning to get back at us," she said.

"Oh they're probably just finding a way to admit they surrender," Brittany said. "After what we put them through."

"So true, but something tells me that we could've done better just a little bit more," Jeanette said.

"Now why you say that, Jean," Eleanor asked. "Our shot blocks were great. Especially yours."

"I gotta admit also, I couldn't have done yours better myself Jeanette," Brittany pointed out.

"Oh, I'm just a student in this," Jeanette said. "You two are the ones with the master actions."

"But you still pulled yours off good," Brittany said. After another moment of watching TV, Simon came into the room with a helmet on his head. He cleared his throat catching the girls' attention.

"Simon," Brittany said giggling a little bit along with her sisters.

"What's up, Si," Jeanette greeted.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, but you girls really reached a new level of shot blocking," Simon said. "And I gotta say. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you Simon," Jeanette said.

"Yeah. But there's something that you've completely forgotten about us," Simon pointed out.

"What is that," Eleanor asked.

Simon smirked and turned on the helmet that was on his head. "Check this out," he said as he closed his eyes and lifted his hand out towards the girls. This forced Brittany to lift up her fist and give Jeanette a punch across the face. Simon then forced Brittany to run out of the living room.

"You should know that the Kings of Shot Blocking are too powerful to be stopped," Simon said as he forced Eleanor to punch Jeanette in the stomach making the purple clad hold her stomach in pain. Then making the green clad run away.

After watching his counterpart suffer he then forced Jeanette on her feet. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted next. Jeanette felt something come out of her and landing in the inside of her skirt.

"Aww, Jeanette. Looks like you've had an accident," Simon smirked as Jeanette looked at what happened. She peed on her skirt. She soon began crying in embarrassment as Simon released his mind control grip on Jeanette.

"That's what you get, bitch," Simon said. "The KOSB's are back." And with that, Simon left the room leaving Jeanette with just her shame.

 **Jeanette: Simon that was so uncalled for. Very uncalled for. Destroying a chance to be with someone you're in love with is one thing, but embarrassing someone by...- I'm not gonna say what happened. But the point is, you've gone too far with that shot block Simon. And I'm going to have to ask you to stop.**

Brittany was sitting in the kitchen with Ian.

"So yeah, Dave and I are getting along real well," Ian said. "We thought it wasn't gonna work at first, bit it turns out it's working great."

"Well, thanks to those idiots that you and Dave pranked that is," Brittany said.

"Um yeah, you're right about that," Ian said a little confused about what to say.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the little girls room," Brittany said as she got up. "You can look at my school yearbook if you want."

As Brittany went to the bathroom, Ian looked at the yearbook that was on the table. He looked at it and giggled.

"You laughing at my school yearbook pictures," Brittany asked.

"I'm looking at Theodore's punk rock haircut," Ian said looking at the book in amusement. After a moment, Ian suddenly came across a picture of Brittany and her sisters in their flower bikinis posing like they were adults. Very dirty adults.

Ian quickly threw the book on the floor in disgust. Brittany soon came in the kitchen afterwards. "Our sisters were proud of doing that picture," she said pointing at the picture.

"Get back," Ian growled.

"What's wrong with you," Brittany asked.

"You're a whore," Ian snapped.

"What are you talking about," Brittany asked getting closer to Ian, but he threw a glass plate at the pink clad in fear.

"Who in the hell does that," Ian snapped getting up from his chair and leaving the kitchen. "Weirdo!"

A moment past after Ian left the house with Brittany still on the ground when Alvin came into the kitchen crouching down next to her.

"You know what they say, Brit," Alvin said. "A picture is worth a thousand words."

"Okay," Brittany managed to say.

"That's what you get bitch," Alvin said getting up. "Another one for the KOSB." With that last sentence, Alvin left the kitchen with Brittany passing out.

 **Brittany: Alvin, as your counterpart, can you please stop it with the shot blocking?! It's so annoying it's not even funny. Just freaking stop.**

Eleanor and her sisters were getting ready for bed. They got on their pajamas and crawled into their beds.

"Night, girls," Brittany said going to sleep.

"Night," Jeanette and Eleanor said as they tried drifting off to sleep also. After a moment, a fart sound was heard in the bedroom waking up the three female chipmunks.

"What the hell was that," Brittany asked. "Did you do that, Jeanette?"

"No. Did you," Jeanette asked.

"Me? Do something that disgusting? Please," Brittany said before turning to Eleanor. "Eleanor?"

"No I didn't do anything," Eleanor said.

After a moment the three girls decided to let it slide and just go back to sleep. The fart sounds was heard but this time it was longer and louder.

"Alright, which one of you crapped yourselves," Brittany demanded.

"Why you asking me? It's not even coming from me," Jeanette snapped. "Maybe it's you, Brittany!"

"I can swear to God it's not me, Jeanette," Brittany said as she heard the fart sound again. She told her sisters to shut up and listen closely. The sound came on again making the girls look at Eleanor in anger.

"What," Eleanor asked in confusion.

"It was you, Eleanor," Jeanette snapped.

"What? No it wasn't," Eleanor complained.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Let's go, Jeanette," Brittany suggested. "I'm sure the Chipmunks' room smells better than this room. Even if they do leave messes everyone." With that being said, the pink and purple clads hopped out their beds and making their way towards the Chipmunks' bedroom leaving Eleanor in the girls' room.

When Eleanor was about to go back to sleep, someone came from under her bed clearing his throat and said, "Hey." Eleanor looked who was under her bed only to see to no surprise Theodore.

"That's what you get, bitch," Theodore said victoriously. "Another one for Theo!" When Theodore was about to crawl out from under the bed, he found himself stuck and couldn't get out. "Aw, nuts, I'm stuck."

 **Eleanor: *giggling* I was hoping you would come back for more of this, Theodore. I just knew you would. Hahaha, just wait until I get through with you. You'll finally realize that you or your brothers should know better than to mess with the Prinesses, hun. You should know a lot better than to mess with the Princesses. Oh, yeah. War has offically begun, Theodore the Chipmunk. War has offically begun.**

 **Shot Blocking. What's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: This was a kick ass chapter. But now, we're gonna let you decided what pranks you want to see next, becaue I used up most of my prank ideas. So now I'm open for prank ideas you guys have. Just post it in your review.**

 **Tom: But with that being said, please remember along with your ideas to put a nice comment on it. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Expect another chapter of Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death shortly. We lover you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	14. Love and Shot Blocking

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Shot Blocking! It's been a heck of a while since we've done an update on this. Some of you probably were wanting to destroy all my review sections saying, "Guys! Guys! What the heck happened to Shot Blocking?!"**

 **Tom: But deep down we know that you want more of this. So you're gonna get it.**

 **Isiah: Here we go!**

* * *

 **Previously on Shot Blocking**

 **Eleanor: War has officially begun, Theodore the Chipmunk. War has officially begun.**

Dave was in the living room on his laptop looking through his emails. He suddenly came across one from Ian Hawk. He opened it and read it.

 _Kicking back and relaxing in the big apple New York City!_

"Ian's in New York? Damn," Dave cursed. "Who am I gonna shot block now?" While he was sorting through his emails some more, he came across one from Samantha.

 _Hi Dave. I'm on vacation from work for two_ _weeks starting Thursday. I was wondering if you wanted me to come over. It would be nice to catch up after not seeing each other since the trip to Miami. Hope things are going well. Please write back as soon as you can._

 _Hugs and kissess_

 _Sam_

Dave looked at the email and thought to himself. It has been a while since I've seen Samantha. Then a crazy idea got into his head.

He could shot block his girlfriend.

It won't be harsh.

She'll just punch me and then we'll have a good laugh about it. He went back to his laptop and began writing.

 _Hey, Sam. I would love for you to come over. It's pretty lonely around the house without the Chipmunks. I could do with some company._

 _Dave_

As he sent his email, he let out an evil chuckle thinking what to do to prank his girlfriend.

 **Thursday afternoon**

Samantha was looking at TV flipping through channels trying to find something to watch when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw that she had an email.

 _Send this mail to ten people or you will be carjacked by your lover next time you drive._

"I'm not sending crap. Stupid chain letters," Samantha said as she deleted the email on her phone and went back to flipping channels on her TV.

 **Later that evening**

Samantha was driving down the road coming to a stop at a traffic light. But what she didn't know is that there was someone in the back laying on the seats. The figure sat up and pointed a combat pistol at her head.

"Who are you," Samantha gasped.

"Shut up and pull over," the figure said. Samantha slowly did what the figure said before the figure took off the mask revealing...Dave.

"Dave! What the hell," Samantha yelled annoyed.

"That's what you get, bitch. One for Dave," Dave said. "Old man Dave is back."

Samantha let out a slight giggle and got out the car. She then pulled Dave out of the back seat making him lay on the ground and stomped on his crotch area making him groan in pain.

 **Samantha gets her Payback**

Dave was in the living room watching the news when Alvin came into the room. He whistled and said, "Hey Dave."

"Hey, Alvin," Dave greeted back watching Alvin sit next to him on the couch.

"So...you and your brothers still going at it with the Chipettes," Dave asked.

"Pretty much yeah," Alvin said. "We prank them, they prank back. It's a never ending battle."

"I'd be a fool pranking you. Wanna know why?"

"Sure. Why is that?"

"Because you, you're a master, Alvin," Dave said placing a finger on his shoulder. "Alright, you do not sit on couches, you respond to shot blocking competition."

Just when Dave was going to continue, his phone vibrated and he had to answer it. "Hello," came his response.

"Hi Dave," came a certain someone.

"Samantha?"

"I have something for you as a early birthday present," Samantha said. "I'm just outside your house "

"Uh okay, I'll be right out," Dave said setting his phone down. He then turn to Alvin and said, "I'll be right back, alright." Dave then left Alvin with the use of the TV by going out the front door. When he left the door, he was greeted by mirco SMG gunshots quickly reaching the ground. Dave screamed and took cover behind his front porch.

After a moment, the shootings stopped allowing Dave to catch his breath. After a moment, his phone6vibrated again and he answered it.

"Sam?!"

"That's what you get bitch. That's one for Sam," Samantha cheered ending the phone call. Dave just set his phone down and said, "That damn woman."

Alvin came out the front door and saw Dave getting up slowly. "Dave? You alright," he asked.

Dave just got up and said, "Yes Alvin, I'm just fine. I just gotta do something real quick. I'm putting you in charge for the next 45 minutes. Can you handle that?"

"I'll get a few objections from the others but okay," Alvin said.

"Good. I'll be back in 45 minutes," Dave said getting into his car and driving out the driveway.

 **Payback's a Drunk Woman**

Dave parked his car in front of Samantha's house and got out. He slowly crept his way to the backyard and through the back window. He was lucky to not see Miles in the house. When he saw Samantha in the living room he slowly went behind her and karate chopped the back of her head knocking her out cold.

Miles arrived at his house a while later after hanging with some friends of his. He saw Dave's car parked in front and Dave at the front door looking through the window.

"Hey Dave," Miles greeted walking up to Dave.

"Miles, hey," Dave greeted back.

"Why are you out here peeking through my house window," Miles asked.

"I've been trying to get in and see your mother," Dave said. "I've been out here for a good 20 minutes."

"Weird. That's not like her," Miles said picking up the key from under the mat. He unlocked the door and saw his mother laying on the ground with a beer bottle in her hand.

"What the hell," Dave said.

"Mom? Get up," Miles shouted. Once he realized that she wasn't getting up, he went to the kitchen and got a bucket of water. He then came back into the living room and poured the water on his mother. She got up afterward.

"What happened," Samantha asked.

"You being drunk, that's what," Miles shouted. "I can't believe you're drinking now!"

"Now Miles," Dave was cut off.

"No, don't stop me," Miles again shouted.

"It's not what it looks like, hun," Samantha complained. "You gotta believe me!"

"Never, I hate you," Miles screamed running outta the house. Dave just watched Miles run away and then turned back to Samantha saying, "Looks like your son hates you now."

"You motherlover," Samantha growled.

"That's what you get, bitch. That's two for Dave," Dave said. "Call me once you laid off the alcohol." Dave then left the house leaving Samantha with a mess that she didn't make.

"Ooh, Dave. You know Solaris doesn't like ugly," Samantha said. "But if you wanna insist on making things get ugly, then I'll have to insist on playing dirty."

 **Shot blocking. What's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: Tom and I hope that this chapter was worth the long wait. It sure has been a while since this was updated. I barely had any ideas in me. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to leave a review or PM me about it.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. If you haven't yet, check out the lastest update to Adventure in the Kingdom The Last Stand. It's short but it's worth. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
